442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
Running gags
A running gag, or running joke, is an amusing joke or a comical reference that appears repeatedly throughout 442oons videos. Most running gags are based in real ocurrences. To be considered a running gag, the joke must have appeared in at least two different videos. Here's a list of running gags by character. Adam the Llama * He spitting his saliva. * He being ridden by someone. Adam Llama Klopp.png|Klopp riding Adam the Llama. Alan Buttew * He headbutting someone. * He making his celebration dance. Angel Di Maria * He stammering. Antoine 4-Gzmann * He using his hands as mobile phones. * He making his celebration dance. * He doing a dance from the video game Fortnite. Antoine Griezmann.png|Antoine Griezmann using his hand as a cellphone. Griezmann dance celebration.gif|Griezmann doing his celebration dance. Arsey Whinger * He kicking a water bottle. * He having trouble with his zipper. * He saying "Sacre bleu!". * He saying "Damn you all!". * He deciding to not leave Arsenal. Chewy Suarez * He biting other characters. * He saying "That was dreadful!". * He saying "Shag a donkey!". * He saying "I'm a genius!". * He says any prefix that rhymes with chew as chew. * Suarez singing the next verse of "Sacked in the morning" for managers with MSN and then saying "Are we not going to sing the 2nd verse tonight?". Suarez bite Otman Bakkal.png|Chewy Suarez biting Otman Backalley. Cristiano Euronaldo * He taking off his shirt (becoming topless) and screaming "Suuuuuuuuuuuuu". * He just screaming "Suuuuuuuuuuuu!” * He showing other players how to make a celebration. * He wanting the other players to pass to him. * He being selfish/arrogant and saying that only he is part of the team. * Saying "Hoo hoo” to someone who failed. * He mentioning that his statues and saying that they look just like him (despite they obviously looking nothing like him). David Louise * He saying that his hair is nice. ** He also says the same thing about other hairs, such as Willian's. * He being bad at defending and other characters confirming it. Diego Costly Coffee * He punching people. * He laughing. * He shouting “F*ck you!” Divhead Moyes * He saying “Ya b*stard!” * He asking “Is that how you say it?” Ed Woodwood * He saying “I’m Ed Woodward, I get deals done!” Eddie Howe * He laughing. Eva Carneiro * She always be seen near mourinho during her time at Chelsea. * She staying tied up with Chelsea team. Garry Bale * He making monkey chants. Hairtransplantonio Conte * He saying “Err...” before sentences. Harry Redknee * He saying “Cor, fantastic.” Hurri-Kane * He spitting saliva when speaking. Hwan Mata * He saying “F*ck you!” Iker Can’tseeapass * He asking “Who do I pass to?” Jose Moaninho * He saying that the referees have a campaign against him. * He searching for a excuse in his own Excuse Book. * He blaming someone else for things that are his fault. * His strategy of parking the bus and declining changing it. * He insulting Shaw and wanting him out of the team. ** He did a similar thing with Schweine before the latter left. * He cursing Eva. * Saying “Heh heh” * Annoying Arsey Whinger. Lionel Messigician * He saying “Oh, he’s such a douchebag!” * He performing magic tricks. Louis Van Harsh * He using the “Sh” sound instead of the S sound when he speaks. Mauricio Pochettino * He saying “Err...” before sentences. Maurizio Sarri * He coughing. Mercedes Benzema * He saying “Is there a problem here?” MSN trio * MSN trio singing “Sacked in the morning” for managers with bad perfomances. * MSN trio diving after being hit by water bottles. * MSN trio trying to convice Coutinho to play at Barcelona. Mustafa Cacki * He running slow. Neil Warnock * He saying “F*ck off!” Notaxmar * He diving. * He getting in trouble because of the taxes. * He mentioning giving an orgy to his dad. * He show-boating his skills. * He arguing with Cavani who should take pens or do something else. * He scolding Cavani for saying something stupid. * He crying. * He screaming “Ow!” when he gets hurt. * He shouting “VAR!” Olivier GQ * He running really slow. * He showing his sexyness and saying how sexy he is. * He grunting and showing off his muscles. Per Merthetractor * He running slow. Petr the Czech * He saying “Hot dog!” Phace Jones * He making a weird face and saying "Murgh!". ** His face scaring other people. Rafact Beneatez * He saying “Ah!” before every sentence. * He saying facts. * He saying his catchphrase “And that’s a fact!” * He saying “Fact” at the end of sentences. Raheem Sterling * He sleeping during Engbland's matches. * He wanting money. * He feeling high on drugs. Roy Meane * He saying “Feck”. RTAro Vidal * He getting drunk and hitting something or someone with his Ferrari. ** Sometimes he says "Get off the road, you morons!” Schlong Terry * He sleeping or flirting with footballer's wives. * He asking if other managers need a new centre-back. Skeletor Cavani * He failing to rhyme. * He arguing with Notaxmar who should take pens or do something else. * He saying nonsense and being scolded by Notaxmar. Stevie Wellard * He slipping. * He saying “Erm...” before sentences. Thomasshole Müller * He telling jokes. * He laughing loudly. * He saying “Oh scheisse.” * He saying “I’m such a comedian!” The old lady * She asking a player to hold her bag and then score a goal. Tryiton Giggsy * He trying to mention WAGs. Unai Emery * He saying “Good ebening.” Unwell Paleandgreeni * Parts of his body falling off. Wayne the Ogre * He saying “Erm...” before sentences. * He misspelling words. Werewolf * He howling. Woy Bodgson * He using the W sound instead of an R when he speaks. * He saying “twit-twoo” instead of “two”. * He defacating in front of someone. Yaya Tankoure * He asking for a cake. * He saying “Ah! I do not believe it!” Yougurn Klopp * He trying to keep Coutinho at Liverpool at all cost. * He saying "Boom!". * He laughing after he says “Boom!”. Zlatan Egohimovic * He saying “I’m Zlatan. Who the hell are you?” Category:442oons